


Things Remembered, Things Forgotten

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's anniversary doesn't go according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Remembered, Things Forgotten

/If your brother values our relationship at all he’d better be home within the hour. JW/

/I’ll send a car to Bart’s. MH  
PS Happy Anniversary./

Mycroft’s car delivered Sherlock back to 221b within the hour. He wasn’t happy about being told to abandon his experiment and John would have called if a client had shown up on their doorstep so he couldn’t figure out why his presence was required at home. Sherlock took the steps two at a time hoping whatever it was could be addressed quickly and he could get back to what he was doing, not that Molly couldn’t be trusted to take copious notes but he’d always preferred to do things himself.

As consulting detective entered his living room and took in the candle lit dinner before him he realized he’d forgotten his anniversary. It had been one year since they’d made their relationship official, well, official for them. They’d literally just had Mycroft file the paperwork. There weren’t any vows or exchanging of rings, in fact no one but Mycroft has any idea they’ve been married for a year now, not even Mrs. Hudson.

It appeared that John hadn’t forgotten though. The army doctor had gone to a lot of trouble to prepare them a nice dinner but Sherlock had completely let today slip his mind and for once he felt guilty about it.

He felt even more guilty when he realized that John wasn’t there.

From the looks of things John obviously didn’t intend to be gone long, they had a rule about leaving lit candles in the flat stemming from an incident with the drapes in Sherlock’s room going up in flames.

When ten minutes passed and John hadn’t returned Sherlock started to worry. He shouted for Mrs. Hudson and when she didn’t respond he went downstairs to see if she was home, she wasn’t.

/John’s missing. Find him. Now. SH/

/I assure you John hasn’t left your flat. You obviously haven’t looked hard enough. MH/

/I have looked. He’s NOT here. Check your cameras and tell me where he is. SH/

/I have checked, he has not left the flat since four PM. MH/

/Then you’ve been hacked. I expect you to put your best people on this. SH/

/John is missing. SH/

/I’m sure he’s just out. Have you tried calling him? GL/

/His phone is here, plugged into the charger. He’s missing, possibly kidnapped at gun point as there are no signs of a struggle in the flat. SH/

/Why didn’t you mention this to Mycroft? GL/

/Mycroft believes John is in flat. SH/

/He doesn’t anymore. Kidnappers cannot have hacked all cameras. We will find him. MH/

Sherlock paced the floor of the flat feeling completely helpless. He made sure to blow out the candles and put dinner in the fridge once it cooled. It smelled delicious but Sherlock had lost his appetite due to John’s absence.

While he knew Mycroft’s people were doing everything they could he was still worried that he hadn’t heard anything. As Sherlock picked up his phone to text Mycroft for an update John’s phone got a message.

/Feeling lost without your blogger? JM/


End file.
